


skin to skin

by akamine_chan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum makes him beg, and he <i>hates</i> that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets Challenge 97
> 
> Quick beta by Sionnain who somehow compels me to write more RPS without saying a word. It really is her fault, though. Hers and Dugrival's. They are both pretty damn evil, in spite of their cuteness, so be careful around them.
> 
> Prompts: shimmer, light, claiming

Hugh likes it when Callum slides into him a little fast, a little rough. He likes to feel the burn that skirts along the edge of uncomfortable, _almost_ too much.

Callum is in control, always in control, holding himself back even when Hugh's face down on the mattress, ass up and _needing_ to be fucked.

He hates it when Callum makes him beg.

The next push in makes him grunt and clutch at the sheets. He can feel sweat dripping down his back and he struggles to hold back a moan as Callum chases a droplet with this tongue, rubbing his stubble-rough cheek against Hugh's shoulder blade.

Callum's hands are everywhere. He plays with Hugh's nipples, slides them down his chest to his stomach, stops to suggestively circle his navel, all while lazily stoking in and out of him.

Every muscle in his body tightens when Callum bites the back of his neck hard, marking him, claiming him. Callum's moving into him so slowly, smoothly, almost like a dance. Husky words fall from his mouth, but all Hugh can hear is the sound of his own breathing, harsh and labored.

He feels desperate, frenzied.

Callum leans over and puts his mouth next to Hugh's ear, breath tickling. They're so close together, skin to skin, his back slicked to Callum's chest. For a moment, Hugh feels oddly sheltered, protected.

Teasingly, Callum drags his hands down to Hugh's hips, and grips them bruisingly tight before starting to fuck him in earnest, pulling back as far as he can before slamming back in, making Hugh keen and gasp and thrust back.

It's not long before Hugh comes, silently, body tensed against the surge of pleasure that rides the edge of pain.

Later, he fingers the bruises on his hips, remembering.

-fin-


End file.
